1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a foldable table for a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chairs include a pair of arms and a table extended inward of the chair from the top of one of the arms and from the front portion of the arm. However, the table may not be folded relative to the chair such that the users may not easily enter into the seat and may not easily move out of the seat when in an emergency condition.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.